Attention is directed to co-pending application Ser. No. 544,783 filed Oct. 24, 1983, now abandoned, directed to very similar novel material. The main consideration in both inventions is the same; i.e., safety. The manner that this is achieved is to provide a safety member for each cutting tooth in the chain with a construction such that in contact with a soft body, e.g. human, the chain will not cut, but in contact with a hard body, e.g. wood, the chain will cut as usual. Also "kick-back" is eliminated (except in one form of the invention).